nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Commonwealth Aircraft Corporation
The Commonwealth Aircraft Corporation (CAC) is an Australian aircraft manufacturer. Former aircraft and modifications designed and production CA-1 First Wirraway production contract; 40 built (c/nos. 1-40). CA-2 Wackett prototypes; two built (c/nos. 101, 102). CA-3 Second Wirraway production contract; 60 built (c/nos. 41-100). CA-4 Woomera prototype; one built (c/no. 435). CA-5 Third Wirraway production contract; 32 built (c/nos. 103-134). CA-6 Wackett production contract; 200 built (c/nos. 235-434). CA-7 Fourth Wirraway production contract; 100 built (c/nos. 135-234). CA-8 Fifth Wirraway production contract; 200 built (c/nos. 436-635). CA-9 Sixth Wirraway production contract; 188 built (c/nos. 636-823). CA-10 Proposed Wirraway variant not built (see CAC Wirraway for CA-10A). CA-11 Woomera production contract for 105 aircraft. Contract cancelled, only one aircraft flew (101 c/nos. assigned, 1225-1325). CA-12 First Boomerang production contract; 105 built (c/nos. 824-928). CA-13 Second Boomerang production contract; 95 built (c/nos. 929-1023). CA-14 Experimental Boomerang fitted with turbocharger; one built (c/no. 1074). CA-15 Single-seat fighter; one built (c/n 1073). CA-16 Seventh (and final) Wirraway production contract; 135 built (c/nos. 1075-1209). CA-17 First Mustang production contract; 80 assembled from imported components (c/nos. 1326-1405, 1326-1345 also assigned North American c/nos. NA110-34366 to -34385). CA-18 Second Mustang production contract; 120 built, production of a further 50 cancelled (c/nos. 1406-1525). CA-19 Third (and final) Boomerang production contract; 49 built (c/nos. 1024-1072). CA-20 Contract to modify Wirraways for use by the RAN (see CAC Wirraway); 17 modified. CA-21 Third (and final) Mustang production contract for 100 aircraft; contract cancelled, none built. CA-22 Winjeel prototypes; two built (c/nos. 1526, 1527). CA-23 Designation of a two-seat twin-engined supersonic jet fighter design. None built. CA-24 Contract for production of 72 of variant of the Hawker P.1081; none built. CA-25 Winjeel production contract; 62 built (c/nos. CA25-1 to -62). CA-26 Sabre prototype; one built (c/no. 1528). CA-27 Sabre production contract; 111 built (c/nos. CA27-1 to -111). CA-28 Ceres production, built as private venture; 21 built (c/nos. CA28-1 to -21). CA-29 Production sub-contract for wings, fins, rudders, tailcones and engines of GAF-built variant of Mirage IIIE; 101 airframe shipsets and 140 engines built. CA-30 Macchi production contract; 20 assembled from imported components plus 77 built (c/nos. CA30-1 to -97, CA30-1 to -13 and -15 to -21 also assigned non-consecutive Aermacchi c/nos. between 6351 and 6395) CA-31 Jet trainer design; none built (Macchi built instead). CA-32 Kiowa production contract; 12 assembled from imported components plus 44 built (c/nos. CA32-13 to -56, all 56 aircraft also assigned Bell c/nos. 44501-44556). CA-33 Contract for modifications to the RAAF fleet of Lockheed P-3C Orions; installing the Barra Sonobuoy system (developed for the RAAF and Royal Air Force by the Defence Science and Technology Organisation (DSTO)) and associated systems after delivery of each aircraft from the USA; 20 aircraft modified (contract completed as HdHV). CA-34 Designation used for CAC's participation in the A10 Wamira project. CA-35 Contract for modifications to a Fokker F27 Friendship (registration VH-EWP) to install the LADS system developed by the DSTO (contract completed as HdHV). CA-36 Production sub-contract for the wing pylons, engine access panels, aft nozzle fairings, aircraft-mounted accessory drive gearboxes and engines for the GAF-built version of the F/A-18 Hornet; 73 airframe shipsets and 158 complete engines built, plus parts of another 17 engines (contract completed as HdHV). Current aircraft in production CA-37 '''Advanced Super Hornet 71 planned to replaced the remaining F-18 Hornets. '''CA-38 - EA-18G production CA-39 Wirraway II '-' '''F-111H Aardvark production '''CA-40 - F-111A Raven Production CA-41 - Hawk 127 production CA-42 Tiger II - Production CA-43 Boomerang II - F-35 Production. CA-44 Darwin Tactical Bomber - Production CA-45 Ibis/Wedgetail - VTOL transport/Gunship production. Category:Companies Category:Australia Category:Aircraft manufacturers